1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to marine air conditioning, and more particularly to am improved heat exchanger for marine applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Boats and small ships are limited in the space available for not only the passengers, but also all equipment, fittings, etc. This limitation has resulted in some cases with apparatus which is inadequate to satisfactorily perform its function. As an example, the space alloted for air conditioning units on some boats necessitates the use of equipment which will not adequately cool the cabin volume. A limiting component in an air conditioning system which determines its capacity is the heat exchanger which transfers heat from the cabin air to the refrigerant; and, in the case of a heat pump, to the cabin air from the refrigerant. Such heat exchangers have a plane front surface, and height and width dimensions sized to fit the opening in which the unit will be placed. These air conditioners also have a thin plenum which is immediately behind the heat exchanger and has the same configuration as the heat exchanger. The resulting air flow through this heat exchanger and plenum combination is found to be primarily in the region opposite to the plenum exhaust (which is the intake to the blower). The thin plenum used in conventional marine air conditioning heat exchangers is ineffective in conveying air to this exhaust from all regions of the plane surface of the back of the heat exchanger. So that a significant portion of the heat exchanger is ineffective in providing heat exchange with the air.
The present marine air conditioning system provides a heat exchanger and plenum configuration providing increased heat exchanger area within the rectangular opening available for use, and improves air flow through the entire increased heat exchanger area.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a marine air conditioning system which provides a greater air conditioning capacity within the available space than previous air conditioners.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a heat exchanger for a marine air conditioning system which uses readily available, rectilinear configured, fin and tube elements.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.